Hints
Management hints *Build farms to lower your production time! Later on, the only thing limiting you from advancement is the time it takes to produce tools. So, make sure to start churning out wood from your lumbermills early to get those farms running. *Strong chests give tend to drop expensive materials more, and the collection items for Open Sesame are found in them less rarely. Weak chests drop middle-range materials, mostly. Very weak chests tend to yield lots of basic collection items. *Tin and copper are very important fairly early on! Don't waste them and always make more of it when you have the chance. *Since the sledgehammer requires lots of tin, tin becomes a limiting factor after the early levels. Make use of all resources to get as much tin and tin ore as you can. Beware: you are very likely to need lots of coins for tin ore in the Market. *Keep an eye on your resources. In the higher levels, some materials become very abundant (stone, glass, copper and copper ore, maybe even iron ore, wood and planks). A very easy of making funds is selling surplus material. Cave hints *Try to lure monsters into the path of arrows to kill them without having to spend energy or special weapon uses. If possible, try to create narrow paths that don't give much room to dodge. This is also great for reaching that Target Energy goal in the caves. *Always plan ahead. It's not that hard to get trapped or stuck in a level. Barring that, minding things such as boulders can save you lots of energy. Some mines require you to do things in a certain order to even finish them. *Make sure to try to get under the Target Energy score before finishing a mine, but if you get really far under, don't finish the level until you break a few more things in it. You'll get a bonus of 50% more XP over the total XP you earned in the level! *When trying to hit the Target Energy score exactly, remember opening doors and chests with keys take 1 energy point each. *If you're a few XP points from leveling up and have no energy, mine out blocks that require the use of a shovel: packed soil, dirt, earth, soft soil, loose gravel, gravel and powdered snow blocks. You should find enough food, coins and XP to reach the next level. This works especially well in the latest version of the game, since shovel blocks require no energy to be mined. *Make a note of which levels have spawn gates but don't destroy them. If you find yourself with an abundance of energy and no viable resources to mine on any available level, you can kill the constantly spawning monsters for XP and resources. *If you have the crowns for it, the limitless Sponge tool can be used on any level with a water source for easy XP and resources. Facebook hints *Ask your friends to send you expensive materials as a gift. You can make a lot of money selling them whenever you're not needing the materials to build or produce something. *If you're stuck because you need a rare or expensive material to build or produce something, make sure you have enough coins to start making it, click on the build or produce button and click on the Ask button. You'll post a request to your Facebook Wall. Tell your friends to click on the posts, and you'll have a fast and easy way to grow quickly. *Visit friends daily for guaranteed coins, XP, and energy.